User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Video Game Characters Singing All Star by Smash Mouth!
(So cool! These Characters from Video Games yes these Characters are gonna song a song called "All Star!" Made by a band called "Smash Mouth" And the song are even in the movie Shrek in the start of the movie, anyway it is my first time ever i do this thing and i try my best ya can tell me your opinion on this!?.........) Anyway.. Start Song:..... Luigi: SOOOOME....Body once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest wrench in the shed. He He. Bowser: She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead. Robin (From Fire Emblem): Well, the years start coming and they won't/don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Alm (So dude he is also from Fire Emblem tho): Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Donkey Kong: Your brain gets smart. Diddy Kong: But your pinky gets dumb. Four Heavies (From Team Fortress 2): So much to do, so much to see so what's wrong with taking the backstreet (Or "Backfortress" Better??)? Steve: *Normal Voice* You'll never know if you don't go. *High-Pitched Voice* STEVE! :D *Dark Cool Gangster Voice* YOU'LL NEVER SHINE IF YOU DON'T GLOW! >;) Kirby: Hey now, you're yeah an all star, get your game on, go play. Mario:... :D Hey now, you're a rockstar, get the show on, get paid. Luigi: And all that glitters is goooold. Only shooting stars break the mama mia. Dr. Neo Cortex (From "Crash Bandicoot" which i recommend you it's fun!): It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder. You're bundled up now, wait very 'til you get older. Dr. Eggman: But the media men beg to differ, judging by the hole in the satellite picture. Solid Snake (This is not a Snake, Snake is his name and he is from uh a game called "Metal Gear Solid"): The ice we skate is getting pretty thin. The water's getting warm, so you might as well swim. Dr. Wily (From Megaman): My world's on fire, how about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll NEVER GET BORED! HUEHUE! XD Jeff Andonuts (From Mother/Earthbound): Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play. Omega Flowey (From Undertale): Hey now you're a flowey, you get the show on, GET PAID! Luigi: And all that glitters is GO_HOH_HOLD! Only shooting stars.. Link: Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas, I need to get myself away from this plaaaaace... D'OH! *Facepalms and grunts weirdly!* Megaman: I said, "Yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself and we could all use a little propaaaane" OH! Peppy Hare (From Star Fox): Well, the years start coming, and they don't stop coming, coming, stop ciming-cop-coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground jumping. Ratchet: *Sounds he tired* Didn't make sense not to live for fun. BURP! Clank: Your head... BRAIN! G-gets smart but your head GETS DUMB! Pit (From Kid Icarus, I k is!): So much to do, So, So much to see to see. SO, WHAT'S WRONG WITH TAKING THE BACKSTREET!?? >:(..... Donkey Kong: You'll never know if you don't go YES!! Diddy Kong: YOU'LL NEVER SHINE IF YOU DON'T GLOW! :D WOO! HOO! :D! *Happy!* Jesse: Good, Hey now, you're ah a Jesse, get your game on, go play. :D Evil Newton (From "LittleBigPlanet 3" well, Newton is nice but turned evil then nice again yes nice again!): Hey now you're a rockstar, get the show on, GET THE PAID! Luigi: And all that glitters is GO_HOH_GOLD!, Only shooting stars break the mama miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! THE END! (Did ya like it? I tried my best btw!) Category:Blog posts